


School Teacher 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rare Defence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Teacher 100 words

John smiled inside. The boys disrupting lessons dispersed, desisting at his word. He was gentlemanly, his grey woollen suit close-buttoned sober.

"Might you wish to say a few words to the students?" The teacher was gratefully impressed.

Nothing could have pleased John more. He spoke of honour, diligence, the value of education, his pride in dentistry. They took notes. He inspired them.

The town censored the teacher for exposing children to a gambler, gunman, consort of whores, general bad man. She refused to teach until they apologised. When the task of delivery fell to Wyatt, he sent his deputy - John.


End file.
